The Yard is Mine
by Mannygill
Summary: Manny and Taker are involved in the feud between Ric and Vince.


18:33 24/02/02  
  
The City is Mine  
----------------------------------  
You Belong To The City  
You Belong To The Night  
In The Rhythm Of Darkness  
He's The Man Of The Night....  
  
As he looked at his watch, the door opened.  
"Well, where is she?" Ric Flair asked Arn Anderson. Arn looked back in dissapointment. "She called, saying that she was going to a Jay Z concert in Times Square." Ric shook his head and sighed heavily. "I give an oppotunity of a lifetime and she's turning up late, cause of some concert. I don't believe it." He replied as Arn looked concerned. "Who is she anyway? Is some friend or something?" Arn finally asked. Ric smiled. He knew who she was and why she was going to be here. "Arn. You, my friend, and all the others are just gonna have to wait for the right time. I will tell the whole world who she is and why she is here." Ric smiled. 'That's when she gets here'.   
  
Everyone in the parking lot turned their heads to the enterecne as their heard a 4x4 rev towards them. but just as the jeep was about to hit them, it stopped. Everyone got a good look at the vehicle. Metellic black with shades of dark purple blended in, blacked out windows, so no-one looked inside and the letters M.K.G on the spare wheel cover at the back. Suddenly, the driver's door swung open and the driver stepped out of the jeep. A girl with long, black hair and slightly tanned skin. a black and purple bandana covering the top of her head and black shades covered her eyes. She slammed the door and opened another, got her gym bag out and slammed it shut. She locked the jeep and realised everyone was staring at her. She rolled her eyes. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM?" She snapped as everyone went back to their own business. She headed for the arena. "Hey, Ric Flair's office. Where is it?" she said as the stage guy began to pannick. "Yo, Where the hell is Ric Flair's office?" she growled as the guy pointed towrds a hallway. "Thank you." She said as she went in the direction the guy said to go. A lot of people on her way, stared and pointed at her. But she didn't care. She stopped as she came to the room she was looking for. She knocked and waited.   
Inside, Ric looked at the door. "Wonder who that could be?" He said as he got up and went towards the door. he opened the door and smiled, but was pushed aside. "I am not having a good day." She shouted as she tossed her gym bag on the sofa. "Madrigal, I thought you were gonna be late? "Ric asked as she snapped her head in his direction. "I was. But the Jay Z concert got cancelled. So, I decided to come here early. By the way, Madrigal is my name my mother gave me, but I prefer Manny or Babygirl. Thank You."  
"Okay Manny." Ric said as he sat at his desk. "Arn, could you leave us alone please.This is personal." Ric contiuned as Arn nodded and went out the office. Manny watched him leave. Then she turned to face Ric. "So what's the big favour you're wanting from me."   
"Well, it's like this. You know your mother asked me to take care of you in her will and know she's left us all, I guess I'm here to watch over you."   
"Yeah I know that. You're my....."  
"Shhh, we're not telling anyone who you really are til I say so. Now, I want you to be wrestler. I've seen you in your Thai-boxing matches and I have to admit, you're great. You have potential. Anyway, there's this wrestler, The Undertaker, he's been making my life hell from day one."  
"So, what do you want me to about it? Beat the hell out of him?" Manny said as she lowered her shades.  
"Wait a minute. Your attitude. It's just like Taker's. I want Taker. He's the one that can get me full ownership of the WWE. He knows everything about what goes on in this business." Ric smiled.  
"What's in it for me?" Manny asked as she started to think about what she could get out of it.  
"Whatever you want. Just do what I told you, You can use any wrestler, interfer in his matches, whatever. I just want him on my side against Vince. So I can own WWE" Ric replied as Manny sat down. She had to think about this.   
"I can do whatever I want, when I want and I kick the hell out of people. Hmmmmm.......Ric, you have got yourslelf a deal." Manny grinned as she shook hands with Ric who was grinning back.  
  
In the packing lot, everyone turned around as they heard a loud rumble coming towards them.   
'Same shit, different day' Taker thought as he entered the parking lot. He was riding smoothly until he had to break suddenly. He got off his bike and walked towards the large vehicle in front of him. "What the hell....?" he said as he lowered his shades as eyed the vehicle up and down. He looked around at the people around him as they hid behind trunks and cases. "Who's parked in my spot?" He growled as no-one replied. "I said who parked in my spot." He repeated.  
"I did. You got a probelm wit dat?" Taker heard a voice behind him say. He swung around and noticed a slim, but well built woman that was about 5ft 7". She a bandana warpped around her head and shades covering her eyes. She stood a few feet from Taker with her hands on her hips.   
"Don't you know who I am?" Taker replied as Manny shook her head.  
"Yeah. You're some big guy that thinks he rules the place. Anyway, I don't see your name on that spot, do you?" Manny said as Taker began to pace back and forth.   
"Yeah, that's true and around here people call me The Undertaker. You see, what you don't know is that you're stepping on private property. This is my yard." Taker growled as Manny got closer to him.She had a en evil smile on her face. "I don't think so. You see, things will change." Manny replied as she took off her shades to reveal her violet coloured eyes. Taker looked straight into her eyes. Manny looked back as she knew he had him where she wanted. Taker felt like he was drowning in her eyes. "Remember one thing: The Taker will soon become the Taken." Manny said before walking towards arena, where Ric Flair was waiting for her. Taker stared at Flair with evil intentions. But Flair just smiled back at Taker. 


End file.
